


The Unspoken Things Between Us

by silver_cyn



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_cyn/pseuds/silver_cyn
Summary: A bad day.That's all Munakata says when Mikoto finds him at the bar. A bad day, and Mikoto remembers…





	The Unspoken Things Between Us

A bad day.  
  
That's all Munakata says when Mikoto finds him at the bar. A bad day, and Mikoto remembers…  
  
_An explosion at Scepter 4. Yata rushing to the hospital at the news of Fushimi's injuries. Awashima slipping into the bar, long after business hours, circles under her eyes as she confides in Izumo._  
  
_The trail end of a conversation…_  
  
_“I’m worried about him. When he fought that monster, his eyes...I didn't recognize him…”_  
  
“Awashima's worried about you, and by default so’s Izumo,” Mikoto says, sliding into the seat beside him. He motions to the bartender for another drink.  
  
“And you, Suoh?”  
  
Mikoto meets those blue eyes, just this side of violet, through a haze of thin smoke from his own cigarette. He sees nothing but calm stillness in their depths, deceptive, like the fathomless ocean, for the threats unknown they hide.   
  
“Not worried. Just think it's funny.”  
  
“An odd choice of words.”  
  
“Not what happened, but all the fuss over you. People know I’m a monster. Doesn't make me any less dangerous, but it's expected. You though...” Mikoto nods when the bartender sets his drink down, takes a slow sip, not in any particular rush.  
  
“What about me?”  
  
“You barely cut loose and people act all surprised and scared. Doesn't surprise me though. See bits of it when we fight. S’why it's so fun.”  
  
Munakata makes a sound, of affirmation or denial is anyone's guess.  
  
“Did you kill him?”  
  
"I took care of the matter."  
  
It sounds typically vague of Munakata, but Mikoto checks his eyes, and what frightened Awashima only makes a silent growl of approval rumble inside him. Whatever Munakata did, Mikoto knows that person won't trouble Scepter 4 again. He shares a smile with the other man, the kind that keeps the bartender away for another few minutes. It quickly fades with Munakata's next words.  
  
“Still, Scepter 4 didn't walk away unscathed.  Fushimi, Akiyama, Domyoji - I should have seen this." His expression doesn't change at all, but Mikoto feels the guilt hovering around him like a suffocating smoke. Munakata keeps his eyes straight ahead and his perfect posture, usually one of confidence, looks as if he's bracing for a blow.

Mikoto can't blame him. They've never held back with each other, whether fighting with fists or words. Tonight's different though. Mikoto rests his cheek against his open palm, focuses on the hypnotic glow of embers from his cigarette.  
  
“Yeah, you fucked up. Doesn't make you a bad king, just makes you human like everybody else.” Mikoto gives an easy shrug of his shoulders, wishing it was just as easy to brush aside that too intense gaze. “Besides, you took care of shit in the end, and all your people came out of it alive. So call it a win and be done with it.”  
  
Munakata's quiet for so long that Mikoto finally does look at him again, only to find the man giving his drink a dubious stare.  
  
"What?"  
  
“I’m concerned about the quality of this bar’s drinks." Munakata casually runs a finger over the rim of his glass. "It clearly has the capacity to make its patrons behave in strange ways if it has you speaking with something like wisdom.”  
  
Mikoto calmly takes a drag, the smoke filling his lungs with a soothing warmth. Just as calmly, he exhales.

Right in Munakata's face. 

“Fuck you, Munakata.”  
  
Munakata coughs, but mostly he just laughs, softly, dispelling the somber air around him. Mikoto feels the curl of his own lips as well.  
  
The silence that follows is comfortable, but given Mikoto's present company, it doesn't last long.    
  
"Suoh?"  
  
"Hmp?"  
  
"Earlier you referred to yourself as a monster. However, I find that title doesn't suit you at all."  
  
Mikoto grunts, not really wanting a pep talk right now. As usual, Munakata proceeds to not give a shit.    
  
"For one thing, I have it on good authority that you spend the majority of your time sleeping and lazing around."  
  
He stills, and gives Munakata the side eye. The other man goes on, relaxing into his seat, his knee brushing against Mikoto's. Mikoto fails to not find that distracting.  
  
"Also, for a monster, I must say your resume is severely lacking if property damage is the most you can say for yourself."  
  
He narrows his eyes at Munakata. "I've killed people!"   
  
A quiet snort. "Perhaps you should save that line of defense for when you've killed defenseless men, women and children, and not those of the criminal element," Munakata dismisses.

Mikoto's eyebrow twitches. 

"Aren't you supposed to be for law and order, and not willful vigilantism?"

"Of course I am. But, anyone can see that the Red King keeps a certain order to his own territory, crude as it may be." He says this, as if it's not unusual for him to defend, much less compliment, Mikoto's character.    
  
Mikoto shakes his head, annoyance bleeding into amused exasperation. "Guess I'll have to work on that."  
  
"Yes, I am sure you will give it the same level of priority as controlling your Weismann levels." Munakata doesn't roll his eyes, but Mikoto knows it’s just barely. He counts it a win. 

The chuckle that escapes from Mikoto's throat surprises them both. 

He raises his drink.  
  
Their glasses clink.  
  
Huh. It's always like this with Munakata, but for once it doesn't bother Mikoto. Instead he feels warm, relaxed, _affectionate_ towards the Blue King. He eyes his drink suspiciously.  
  
“Another one, sir?” The bartender nods towards Munakata’s empty glass.  He straightens from his seat, opens his mouth, a clear denial about to form.  
  
“Yes,” Mikoto cuts in.  
  
Two pair of eyes catch his, but a quick show of bills sends one away and Mikoto stubs out his cigarette to avoid the second.  
  
"Suoh?"  
  
He shrugs.  
  
Luckily, the bartender returns quickly, sets Munakata’s glass down with a soft clink, and nods at his quiet thanks.  
  
Still, Munakata hesitates, and Mikoto can guess why when their eyes catch again and hold; longer than politeness dictates necessary, longer than should be comfortable, but is nonetheless.  
  
Munakata can hide a lot of things, but not this. The pull between them is always there, a bright tether bursting with aggression, danger, and that other thing they don't talk about. It's the thing that has his eyes noticing the softness of Munakata's expression when he smiles with genuine affection. It's the thing that has Munakata staring at him when he thinks Mikoto isn't looking, and curving his body towards him. It's-

“I suppose it would be rude not to at this point.” With a fake, put-upon sigh, Munakata settles back down.

"Don't overthink it, Munakata. I'm buying you a drink, not trying to sleep with you." 

Munakata pointedly _does not_ respond to that. But, is he blushing?

Just when Munakata brings his glass to his lips, Mikoto leans over, whispers in his ear. 

"At least not yet."  
  
Munakata chokes on his drink.

Yeah. Definitely blushing.


End file.
